


Eliza Who Once Spilled Blood

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilsquad in the Rough: Up Close and Personal [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 10th grade squad people, Almost out of underage, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, You can kill me later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: She didn't mean to do it.Elizabeth Catherine Schuyler will insist she didn't know what came over her. That she was the victim here. She loved her and therefore she killed her...But, then... why did her eyes suddenly sparkle with a resigned freedom that haven't made her father and sisters send her to the asylum yet...?





	Eliza Who Once Spilled Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Uh..... I really don't know what is going on in my suddenly demented mind.

I don't know what came over me.

I mean, this is  _me_ we're talking about. I can't even kill flies that tend to buzz around every now and again because my sisters and I have to be the adults around here and in no way is this fair to us; just because we're in high school doesn't mean it's time to grow up yet.

But... why did I have the knife then? And what was  _her_ body doing, staring up at me all glassy? Can corpses cry? No, but spirits can. Not that I believe in such things. 

One of my friends does. But he always claims he's dying inside anyway, so perhaps that shouldn't surprise me.

However, one thing still remains: Why is she dead? Why did I kill her? And my family is so wary of me, why haven't they sent me away to some crazy hut to get better? I'm clearly sick, in some way, shape or form, and they  _won't help me -_

Wait.

Were my eyes always this violet color? Did I really just cut a fourth of my hair off last week? My sisters are avoiding me again, and I'm not sure why because they  _won't tell me -_

I have to go....

Are blackouts normal in everyday human function...?


End file.
